Another Day At The Akatsuki
by pinkhairedmedicnin
Summary: "Yesterday, a bear intrude our hideout, un!". "Yeah! And as Tobi fought the bear, a bear cub appeared out of nowhere and followed Hidan as if he was the cub's mother!". "Don't fucking remind me of the damn cub". "It's not only you who hated those bears, Hidan. The bears almost ate my fishes!".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *Sulk on the corner***

'_**Beep.'**_

'_**Beep.'**_

'_**Beep.'**_

'_**Pip!'**_

**Groan.**

It was six o'clock in the morning and our pink haired girl has already crushed an innocent alarm clock. She opened her emerald eyes sleepily and rubbed them gently. Yawning in the way. She went out from her bed and do some stretching. She walked towards the akatsuki patterned curtain and opened it. Abruptly closed her eyes because of the sudden harsh light.

When she already get used with the light, she opened the window and inhaled the fresh air. Thanking Pein for giving her a room that's near the surface so she could enjoy the air. She smiled "Another day at the akatsuki". She took her towel and went to her bathroom to have a shower.

Even though she live in a cave and not a five star hotel, she got all the things she will be needing when she took a shower. Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, and soap are neatly arranged on the sink counter.

Once she was done taking a shower, she dried herself with the towel and dressed herself in her akatsuki uniform. Her usual sleeveless red top with a haruno symbol on the back is changed into a black sleeveless top with red clouds pattern printed on it. A brown apron skirt, black tight shorts, red shoes and red hitae-ate with a scratch across the Konoha symbol which represent that she was a traitor of Konoha.

Yep, she left all her family and friends behind, having enough of them underestimating her power. Though Pein convince her otherwise and manage to make her join the akatsuki as their member and medic-nin. Plus since Konan had passed out a year ago, she had to do all the houseworks. Sasuke has yet to return but she doesn't care for him now. His Aniki had taken good care of her since she was new to the organization and they grew closer to each other. In other words, dating. Anyway, now Sakura was walking through the hallway, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her boys. She entered the kitchen and begin making pancakes for breakfast.

She turned on the stove and put a frying pan on the stove. Once she was sure it was hot enough, she melt some butters. She took a mixing bowl from the cupboard and eggs from the fridge. She cracked some eggs into the bowl and beat it with a whisk. Then she added flour to the eggs and mixed some more. She added milk and mixed again until it was thick and creamy.

And then she poured the mixture to the frying pan and leaned the pan to spread the pancake. She waited a couple of seconds and flipped the pancake. Once it was done, she made another pancake.

"Ohayou, Sakura".

She turned and met with ringed eyes and pierced face. "Ohayou, Pein-san" she smiled. Said man walked towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled like it was normal for her to be kissed by the Akatsuki leader every morning. She put maple syrup and butter on the table as the other members begin walking in and sat on their respectful chair.

Sakura put glasses of orange juice and a cup of coffee on the dining table "Breakfast is ready!". "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan! Leader-sama! Beautiful day we're having!" Tobi waved and sat on his usual spot; between Hidan and Kisame.

Hidan frowned "It always feel like a fucking normal day to me". Deidara rolled his eyes "Yeah right, un. You thought it was normal everyday. Like yesterday, you said the same thing and then a bear intrude our hideout! Psh, like** that** is a normal thing, un".

Sakura laughed and sat between Itachi and Sasori "Yeah! And as Tobi fought the bear, a bear cub appeared out of nowhere and followed Hidan as if he was the cub's mother!". Hidan glared "Don't fucking remind me of that damn cub". Kisame frowned "It's not only you who hated those bears, Hidan. The bears almost ate my fishes!".

Itachi sipped his orange juice quietly "Hn. But he didn't". Kisame laughed "Yeah! thanks to Kakuzu who sent the bears in the air!". Kakuzu closed his eyes in annoyance "The bears will destroyed the furnitures and it will cost a lot of money. Which I was not intended to lose".

Guessing the conversation must be over, everyone started eating their breakfast except hidan. "I don't want a fucking pancake" he glared at the useless food. Sakura ate her pancake, ignoring Hidan's word. Hidan frowned "Sakura, I don't want a fucking pancake. I want damn toasts".

Sakura ate her pancake silently. Hidan gritted his teeth "Sakura, I don't want a fucking pancake! I want fucking toasts!". Sakura blinked and frowned slightly "If you wanted toasts so badly, go make one". Hidan glared "I don't fucking want to. Make me toasts. **Now.**". Sakura sighed and frowned "I said you could go and make one".

Hidan glared harder "And I fucking said I don't fucking want to!". Deidara quietly snickered "This is going to be one hell of a fight, un". Sasori nodded silently "Aa". Sakura glared "The toaster was right behind you, go make one. Lazy-Ass". Hidan clenched his fist "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I fucking said I don't fucking want to!". Sakura's face turned shockingly impassive. Like Itachi's.

Hidan frowned "What's that fucking face? Come on Itachi, you taught her how to have a face like you?". Sakura sighed "I'll make the toasts". She get up from her sit and walked towards the toaster and begin making a toast. Deidara frowned "Damn. I thought they will fight, un".

"Sakura is old enough to not playing around. Unlike you, Tobi and Hidan" Pein said and sipped his coffee. They heard a **ding! **and Sakura put the toasts on the plate. Hidan shouted "Will you fucking hurry up!? I'm not getting fucking younger here!".

Sakura's vein popped and she lift the toaster and threw it at Hidan's head "You didn't said 'please'!". Itachi smirked '_Nice throw'._

**Klunk!**

Kakuzu chuckled "Nice on Sakura. I loved that energy. Throwing a toaster at his head, that was precious, " he frowned "But thank Kami the toaster wasn't broken. If it was, you're in a big trouble, Pinky". Sakura laughed and walked towards Hidan to heal his wounded head.

Hidan shuddered when she touched his head and healed it. He groaned "Oh.. the pain was so fucking good! Hit me again!". Sakura rolled her eyes and drank her orange juice. After finishing his breakfast, Pein stood up and threw a scroll on the table "All of you are going to retreat a secret scroll near Konoha now. I sent all of you at once because this mission is extremely important and difficult even for us. the rest of the mission will be decribe on the the scroll. Itachi will be your team captain. I expect all of you to get back tonight. Failure will not be tolerated".

Kisame raised his eyebrow "Everyone should come?". Pein glared "What part of 'all of you' that you don't understand, Kisame?". Kisame laughed nervously "Ch-chigau yo! I completely understand!". When Hidan was about to say something, Itachi coughed badly and sneezed. "Itachi-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura look at him worriedly.

Itachi closed his mouth and nodded his head "Aa". "Iie. He's not. We're changing plan. Sasori will be the team captain. Sakura, you and Itachi will be staying here" Pein ordered. Sakura frowned "Naze?". Pein sipped his coffee until the last drop and wiped his mouth with a napkin "He's sick. You will be taking care of him".

Hidan frowned "Sick? Clearly the fucking Uchiha was just fucking coughing and sneezing. Nothing too damn serious". Pein glared "Oh I'm sorry, I thought I said that you all will leave **NOW**". Sasori nodded his head "Hai. We will be leaving now". He poofed along with the others leaving Pein, Sakura and Itachi behind.

Itachi frowned "Leader-sama, I am not-". "Don't give me that crap, Itachi. You overused your mangekyo and it has effected not only your eyes, but your body as well. You're going to have a terrible fever, I assume". Sakura looked amazed "How come you knew all those stuff?". Pein smirked "Sakura, I'm an Akatsuki Leader". And he poofed away.

Pein's right, in a way. Three days ago Itachi had a tough mission with Kisame and it forced him to activate the mangekyo sharingan. Guess he overused it and now it slowly damaging his body and more importantly his eyes.

Sakura didn't realise that she's staring straight at Itachi, and that made him feel uneasy "Sakura, stop staring". She snapped out of her thoughts and grinned nervously "Gomenasai, Itachi-kun". Itachi nodded his head and coughed.

Sakura hold his hand, "Why don't we go to your room so you can have some rest hm?". Itachi smiled slightly and squeezed her hand gently "Yeah, I do need some rest". And they went to Itachi's room together holding hands.

Itachi sat on his bed and motion for Sakura to sit beside him, which she happily complied. Just when Sakura was about to say something, Itachi cut her first "I don't want to lay on the bed all day long if that's what you wanted to say".

She frowned "Well what else should I do so you could be all better again?". Itachi closed his eyes and coughed "You're a medic nin, you can heal me with your medical expertise". Sakura sighed "Illness cannot be healed with medical ninjutsu, Itachi-kun. The body must be healed by itself".

Itachi sighed "What should I do?". Sakura smiled and laid him on the bed "Get plenty of rest". She touched his forehead and frowned "And I'll get a thermometer. Your body is warmer than usual". Sakura left, leaving Itachi all alone. He positioned the pillows and positioned himself in a sitting position, leaning against the pillows. He took his book and began reading.

A few minutes later Sakura opened the door and met with a sleeping Itachi in a sitting position. She smiled and took his book from his soft hands and put it on the bedside table. She shook him gently, hoping he would wake up "Itachi-kun.. wake up". Thank Kami Itachi was a light sleeper, he respond quickly as Sakura keep calling his name over and over again.

"What is it, Sakura?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at her. His voice was raspy from all the coughing and waking up. She smiled and showed the thermometer "Open wide". Itachi opened his mouth just enough so the tip of the thermometer could go in his mouth and waited for a couple of seconds. Sakura sat beside him "What do you feel now?". Itachi grumbled "Bored".

Sakura rolled her eyes "Not that kinds of feel". When the thermometer beeped, she took it from his mouth and checked his temperature "You're having a fever. Nothing too bad. How is your vision?". Itachi frowned "Blurry". Sakura nodded her head and sat on his lap. Facing him.

He raised his eyebrow "Uh, Sakura?". She placed her soft hands over his eyes and began healing them. Itachi felt the warm chakra seeping in and relaxed. "Better now?" She asked. He nodded his head and hold her hands "Arigato". Sakura smiled and hugged him "I love you".

Itachi played with her soft locks and smiled "I love you too". She touched his shiny black locks and frowned "I've been meaning to asked you all this time. How come your hair is sooo soft?". He raised his eyebrow and released the hug "Excuse me?". Sakura rolled her eyes "You heard me, Itachi-kun. How come your hair is so damn soft?".

Itachi frowned "I.. washed and brushed it?". Sakura glared at his hair "I hate you". Itachi sweatdropped "Sakura, your hair is soft too. If that makes you feel better". Sakura frowned "But yours is softer!". Itachi chuckled and cuddled her "You're so cute".

Sakura blushed and pout "You're trying to change the subject". Itachi smirked "Maybe". Sakura sighed and rested her head against his shoulder "Hey, mind if I took a cat nap?". Itachi run his hand along her pink hair and nod slightly "Aa".

Sakura smiled "Great! Thanks Itachi-kun!". She jumped off of his lap and lay beside him on the bed "Wake me if you need something okay?". In a couple of minutes, Sakura fell in a deep slumber with a smiling Itachi staring at her sleeping face "Who am I to have someone who betrayed their village and loved an S-class criminal?". He kissed her cheek softly and continued reading his book.

Yawn.

"Umh.. Itachi..kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock"

"Oh.."

"Aa"

He smirked. Knowing what will happen next. Sakura opened her eyes wide and jumped off the bed. He frowned "Sakura, don't jump around on my bed". She glared "Itachi-kun! Why don't you wake me for lunch!?". Itachi shrugged and put down his book "You're sleeping peacefully I can't disturb your nap".

Sakura frowned "It isn't a nap anymore if you sleep at morning and wake up at night". Itachi smirked "Sakura, why don't you make dinner? The others will be back anytime soon". Sakura blinked "You're right. What should I make for dinner? Ne, Ita-kun, what do you want to eat for dinner?".

Itachi shrugged "No thanks. I don't feel like eating". Sakura frowned "That is because you had a fever. It made your appetite decreasing. But you must eat!". Itachi frowned "I don't want to". Sakura frowned harder "Itachi-kun, you will now feel better if you're not eating". Itachi raised his eyebrow "I think I have made it clear that I don't want to have dinner, Sakura".

Sakura glared "Itachi". Itachi smirked. Noticing the way she left the suffix '-kun' "Yes, Sakura?". Sakura glared harder "You should come with me". Itachi raised his eyebrow "What if I don't want to?". Sakura sent an amount of chakra to her fist and grasped Itachi's hand tightly "Them I'm going to make you!". She dragged Itachi to the kitchen and sat him on his regular chair in front of the dining table.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to have dinner with us, Uchiha-san" she glared and began preparing dinner. Itachi sat still. He can't move his hands and other body parts. Hm, Sakura must have tying him with chakra rope. Smart girl.

A few hour later, Sakura walked towards the dining table with bowls of chicken soup on a tray. She placed the bowls on the dining table and went to the kitchen to grab the rice. The smell of chicken soup invade Itachi's nostril and he had second thought on not having dinner "Sakura".

She didn't say anything. He tried calling her name over and over again but the response is still the same, none. He assume she's still mad at him and it's going to be long. The last time she was mad with someone was with Deidara and Hidan.

They put a bucket of water on the kitchen door knowing Tobi was walking at the hallway towards the kitchen. Unknown to them, Sakura was being chased by Kisame and abruptly opened the kitchen door. She ended up soaking wet and ignoring Deidara and Hidan's begs and apologize for three whole months.

Itachi sighed. He really doesn't like being ignored. Ignoring people supposed to be his job. And he isn't going to apologize. Apologize doesn't run in his blood. "Hey.. Sakura?". She served some rice on the table and put her hands on her hips "So you decided to apologize?".

Sigh. "It's not like that, Sakura".

"Oh, so you don't want to apologize? I'm sorry if I tried to be a girlfriend who is worried at her sick boyfriend!" She glared and stomped back to the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, she was so mad she forgot about the chakra rope. Itachi stood from his sit and walked towards Sakura. He hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck "I'm sorry".

Sakura gasped and turned around. Meeting his onyx pool. She pushed him slightly "Who says you can embrace me all you want?". Itachi chuckled and kissed her cheek "I love you?". Sakura fought the urge to smile but she lost quickly and hugged him back. She hugged him back with equal affection and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I can't be mad at you for months, it'll be such a pain". He chuckled "It's okay". Sakura giggled "Hey, I think we should eat dinner together. Who knows when the others will be back? I don't".

"We do"

Sakura turned around and met with the other Akatsuki members; Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, everyone! Sakura blushed, releasing the hug and pretending that they didn't hug at all. "Oh.. Um.. Okaeri?" Sakura sweatdropped. Not expecting the sudden presence of them.

Deidara frowned "I don't want to know what happened, un". Hidan glared at Itachi "We'll be keeping a fucking close eye on you, fucing Uchiha". Itachi rolled his eyes and went back sitting on his chair. Tobi glomped at her and cuddled her "Sakura-chan! Tobi missed you!". Sakura laughed "I missed you too Tobi!".

Kisame grinned "Hey Pinky, what do we have for dinner? I smelled chicken soup". Sakura winked "You smell right! Since the weather out there is chilly, and Itachi-kun should eat something hot, I made chicken soup!". Kakuzu frowned "Well what are we waiting for? If the soup is cold it will be such a waste of money".

"Sasori, how did the mission go?" Pein asked after taking a sip of his orange juice. Sasori nodded his head and gave him a scroll "The report of the mission is written in that scroll. And yes, the mission is successfull. We fought a couple of Konoha ninjas and that's it". Pein nodded his head "Sakura".

Sakura looked at Pein "Hai?". Pein stood from his sit "Thanks for the food". He took the scroll with him and left the kitchen. Deidara grinned "Thank you for the food, Sakura-chan! It's amazing!". Sakura smiled "Arigato, Deidara-kun!".

Itachi sniffed and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Sakura smiled excitedly "Oh! You're sweating! I think you're feeling much better now, Itachi-kun! The chicken soup healed you!". Itachi chuckled "It seems so". Sakura sneezed and sniffed "Ugh.. And I think now I'm the one who got the fever".

Tobi wailed "Sakura-chan, will you be alright?". Sakura grinned "Of course, Tobi! Why wouldn't I?". She stood and almost fell towards Itachi. Itachi hold her hands "I don't think you're alright". Sakura shook his head "No, I'll be fine".

Itachi shook his head "Go and take a rest, Sakura. Call it a day". Sakura sat on his lap and wiped the sweat on her forehead "No. I'm fine. See? I''m sweating. That's good". Itachi raised his eyebrow "Sakura, that's cold sweat. Signaling that you're about to have a fever". Sakura raised her eyebrow "How do you know? You're not a medical ninja".

Itachi smirked slightly "Doesn't mean I don't know those simple things". Sakura frowned and was about to say something when her body decided to betray her and passed out. Itachi felt her limping and caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

Yep. It was just another day at the Akatsuki.

**Chigau Yo!: No!**

**Aa: Yes**

**Iie: No (There's a difference between chigau yo and iie)**

**Arigato: Thank You**

**Naze: Why?**

**Gomenasai: Sorry**

**Okaeri: Welcome home**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Pinkhairedmedicnin**


End file.
